Pirates of the Caribbean:A Pirate's Blood
by MoNkEyPeRsOn456
Summary: Tortuga, pirates, ships, restored curses, a nephew of Barbossa out for revenge. These are only a few things the Clarissa, Jack, Will, and Alex must endure for the sake of the Caribbean.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok, this is my very first fanfic, so be nice! I think I am only writing this because I am OBSESSED with Pirates of the Caribbean, and Orlando Bloom.  
  
REVIEWS WOULD BE WONDERFUL!!!!!!!!! On with the story, mates! Savvy!  
  
_________________________________________________  
Elizabeth Turner sat by the window, doing pointless needlework. She was waiting, constantly waiting. For what, she wasn't quite sure of. She heard a loud thud in the drawing room. Mrs. Turner stood up and yelled, rather loudly,  
"CLARISSA ELIZABETH TURNER! What in Heaven's name are you doing child?"  
"Uh, just a little sword practice mother, nothing to fret over," came the muffled response through the drawing room's door.  
"Oh, I'm sure," Elizabeth mumbled to herself. Suddenly, at the front door, there was a knocking. Who was at the door, Elizabeth could only hope.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Will Turner walked along merrily, softly singing to himself. This was the day. The most wonderful day in the entire year. Only one glorious thought was running through his head: today was their anniversary.  
  
Thirteen years ago, Will had married a beautiful girl named Elizabeth Swann (how do you spell her last name?), who was now Elizabeth Turner. They had been happy for those thirteen years. They had even had a child, named Clarissa, but she preferred to go by Claire.  
  
Claire. The thoughts in Will's mind quickly changed from Elizabeth to his 13-year-old daughter. Tall, large brown eyes, soft tumbling hair, beautiful face, the works. Teenagers and men alike always stared at her, amazed at her beauty, much like what it had been with Elizabeth before she was married. Of course, Claire was also not interested in boys at all. She only liked sword playing. And to hear about pirates, even though she hated them.  
  
Elizabeth and Will had never told Claire that she was half pirate. They didn't think she could handle it. Didn't think they could handle it. The couple planned to tell her when she was 15. But until that time, they would remain quiet.  
  
Ah, home at last, Will thought cheerfully to himself as he reached up to knock on the door of his and his family's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A sudden knocking at the door startled a young 13-year-old out of her thoughts. She had (once again) been daydreaming about being the very best sword fighter ever. Even ruling out her father, William Turner. She knew this would never happen but she didn't care. The knock came again, sounding more impatient. So the girl got up and answered the door.  
  
"FATHER!" She said with extreme delight.  
"Oh, Claire, how are you? Well, I daresay?" Will Turner replied, while picking up the young girl at the waist and swinging her round and round.  
"There are so many ways I could answer that question, but I-"  
"Hello Will." A voice broke into Claire's and Will's conversation.  
"Elizabeth." Will breathed.  
"I am sensing that this is a romantic moment, so I'll just. leave, okay? Okay." Claire quickly went upstairs once she saw her parents headed toward each other to start kissing.  
  
Once Claire was safely in her room, after walking a long corridor to get to it, she closed the door and let out a sigh. She was bored. Had nothing to do, and nowhere to go. Oh well, I'll find something to do. Claire thought as she turned around, facing the window. She suddenly suppressed a scream, because something was leaning against her window frame, smiling maliciously. No, not something, someone. A boy about her age, maybe a little older. Quite cute. No, VERY cute. He had light brown hair, cut short. And piercing blue eyes that seemed to stare right through her. He seemed to be holding something. Then he spoke. "Hello Clarissa."  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? No Jack I know, but he'll be in the next chapter. This was just something that flew into my head, so if it seems a little stupid, forgive me. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Oh, can anyone guess who the boy is? *wink wink*  
  
I'll write more if people review. 


	2. The Curse is Restored

A/N: WHOA! This week has been PACKED! Too much stuff to do. Thanks to my reviewers, I shall take your words to heart. Well, this chappie has Jack in it, and explains a lot about the plot and mysterious boy.hope you like! REVIEW! IT IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!  
  
Gee whiz: if "abbreviation" means to shorten words, why is it such a long word?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I probably should have put this in before.oh well. I don't own POTC, will turner, jack sparrow, or, unfortunately Orlando Bloom (though I can still dream.) I only own Claire and the "boy." Don't worry, you'll know his name soon.  
  
CHAPTER 2: THE CURSE IS RESTORED  
  
"Who are you? And WHAT ON EARTH are you doing in MY room?" Claire spoke without hesitation. "And how do you know my name? Did someone send you? Do you know my family? Are you a pirate? Anytime you feel like answering, go ahead." She was soon out of breath. Although she was scared out of her mind, she didn't show it.  
  
"A boy, long story, my father, yes, sort of, almost, there I just did." The boy answered with an amused look on his face. He jumped down from the window, walking over to Claire. "Just tell me one thing, Miss Turner," he whispered, his face now inches from hers, "do you believe in ghost stories?"  
  
"What?"  
"Just answer the question."  
"Humph. I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore."  
"Well, Clarissa, you best start believing in ghost stories."  
Claire was suddenly very confused. "Why?"  
"What about curses? Do you believe in them?"  
"Sure. Fine. I don't care, just tell me what is going on!"  
"Well then, if you do, take this." He opened his hand, revealing a gold medallion with a pirate symbol on it.  
"No. I don't want it."  
"Take it anyway."  
"But-" Claire began to protest, but the boy gently opened her right hand with his own, and put the medallion (which was on a chain) in her hand. A breeze started to come in from the window, and the temperature dropped. Then everything was back to normal. He looked at her face, after putting the medallion in her hand. He continued to look at her, but did not remove his hand from hers. After the silence became unbearable, Claire finally took her hand away and said, "What is this for?"  
"It's a link. To yours and your family's past. You'll find out in good time, my dear, don't worry." "How-can-you-just-waltz-in-here-and-act-like--you've-" but Claire was interrupted by a the boy starting to laugh. It sounded so familiar, but she wasn't sure as to where she had heard it before. "Don't you laugh at me, you, you." This only made the boy laugh harder. "What is your name?" Claire asked suddenly, quickly getting tired of the boy's taunts. "Alexander Michael Sparr-um, Cotton." He said with a bow. "But you can call me Alex." "Very well.I need some answers Alex. And I need them NOW." She practically shouted. "Sorry Miss Turner, but I really must be going. But I promise you, we will meet again." He then very lightly kissed her cheek and walked over to the window, then jumped. Just like that. Claire was in shock. That did not just happen. A boy did not just walk into her room, ask her a bunch of dumb questions, give her necklace thingie, kiss her on the cheek, and jump out the window. Quite a crazy line of events. Claire decided to examine the medallion more closely. It looked oddly familiar, she must have seen it somewhere. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"I am not doing that for you again, or any other tricks you have up your sleeve. It's not worth it." Alex had jumped onto a boat, and was now speaking to a man.  
"Eh laddie, it will be worth your weight in silver and gold. Trust me, one day you'll thank me for this." The man spoke calmly, and surveying Alex with great interest. Never had he seen a pirate so young before. And those blue eyes, so sharp, piercing, even.  
"Well it better, or I'm bringing my father into this." With that, Alex jumped off the boat, which had been tied up at a dock, and walked through the village. Since he was looking for his father, he headed straight for the village tavern. And there in the tavern, lo and behold, sat his father, gulping down rum like there was no tomorrow. He was also talking to a few locals in-between swigs, who were hanging off his every word.  
"And then they made me their chief," Jack said. (From the movie, I know.)  
"Father!" Alex called out. "I thought we were meeting some old friends.by the name of Turner, I believe?" He suddenly had a very mischievous look in his blue eyes.  
"Sure, why not Alex? I need to visit Will anyway. Today is their anniversary, you know," Jack said putting down the rum and standing up, and disappointing the locals very much. "Anamaria must come too. ANAMARIA! COME HERE DARLING!" Jack yelled. So Anamaria came, from the other side of the tavern. "We are going to visit some old friends, do you wish to come along?"  
"Very well," she said. So the three of them headed out for the Turner's house. When they finally arrived, the knocked on the door. Elizabeth was the one to answer. Her hand flew up to her mouth. Then she said, "Will, I think we have some visitors."  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? A bit long, I know, but oh well. For those of you who wondered why Alex had blue eyes when his parents didn't, well, I don't know, it just sort of ended up that way. REVIEWS! This story is in your hands! It depends on whether you review or not! So, if you want this story to continue, review, review, and review some more!!!!  
  
Here is a preview of the next chapter:  
  
Claire couldn't believe it. She simply couldn't.  
"This isn't happening," she said, mostly to herself, but Alex heard her.  
"Oh yes it is, dear," he said, leaning in toward her, "whether you like it or not".  
  
REVIEW! 


	3. The Time Has Come

A/N: OH MY GOSH! I LOVE all of you wonderful reviewers! YOU ARE THE BEST!  
  
Gee whiz: In Latin, "pol' means many, and "tics" are bloodsucking creatures. So does that mean that "politics" are many bloodsucking creatures?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I probably should have put this in before.oh well. I don't own POTC, will turner, jack sparrow, or, unfortunately Orlando Bloom (though I can still dream.) I only own Claire and the "boy." Not to mention the bad guy.  
  
CHAPTER 3: THE TIME HAS COME  
  
Will ran over to the door, and quickly drew out his sword, which had been sheathed on his belt.  
  
"What do you want, you PIRATE?! Stay away from my family, or I'll kill you! I swear it! Now leave us alone!" Will said right away, not recognizing Jack (It HAD been 13 years), and not taking any chances.  
  
"Put it away lad, do you want to get beaten again? Because if you do, by all means, leave it out. Don't you even remember me?" Jack replied to the threat.  
  
"Jack? Jack Sparrow?"  
"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please."  
"Come in! What on Earth are you doing here?" Will said, sheathing his sword.  
  
Jack, Anamaria, and Alex quickly walked inside. It had begun raining outside, and they were getting soaked. Not a pleasant way to meet somebody that you haven't seen for 13 years. Once they were inside, the looked around. A very nice house, not what they had been expecting. They were just about to peer into the library when Elizabeth cleared her throat.  
  
"Elizabeth, love! How wonderful to see you! My, don't you look beautiful! Reminds me of that time--" Jack said with pure enthusiasm. Anamaria and Will both hit him and spoke at the same time.  
  
"She's MY wife! Get your own!"  
  
"HELLO JACK! YOU'RE WIFE IS STANDING RIGHT HERE!"  
  
"You're married? I had no idea." Elizabeth spoke very quietly, but everyone managed to hear her perfectly. "So, is this you're son?"  
  
Jack spoke very quickly. "Why, this is my-"  
  
"Nephew," Alex put in very fast. He didn't know why he did it, maybe just to keep what was happening with Claire quiet. "I'm only staying for a little while. My mother has just died, so I'm staying with my Uncle, Jack. Oh, I'm sorry, Captain Jack." He winked at his father, giving him the I'm- playing-play-along look. Jack knew this wasn't true, and what his son had just said was a lie, but the pleading look in his blue eyes was unbearable. So, being a pirate, Jack naturally went along with the whole scheme.  
  
"Why yes of course. I'm so sorry about your mother,--? I don't think I caught your name." Will said, knowing that something was up Jack's sleeve, but not pressing the matter. Of course, the last time Will didn't press the matter he ended up hanging off part of a ship for dear life, while listening to Jack give a lecture about "what a man can do, and what a man can't do". That was not something you saw everyday.  
  
"My name is Alexander. You can call me Alex." Alex said, feeling like he was being watched. Like someone was lurking just out of sight, and was peering at him. And indeed there was. Elizabeth noticed it too.  
  
"Claire, can you please come down here? There are some people that I think your father wants to introduce you to." Elizabeth said calmly.  
  
"I do? Oh, I mean I do! Of course! Yes, please come down Claire!" Will said in a rush after being elbowed in the stomach by his wife. So down came Claire, so gracefully that Jack knew she was definitely Elizabeth's child. Of course, she might have Elizabeth's great looks, but her eyes were Will's. Jack was positive about that.  
  
"Hello, Mr.-Captain Sparrow. Nice to meet you." Claire said politely, while throwing a glare of confusion and anger at Alex. He returned it with that same malicious smile of his, while peering at her with his blue eyes.  
  
"Well, aren't you a lovely little girl? What was your name?" Jack said, not noticing what was going on with Claire and his son.  
  
"My name is Clarissa Elizabeth Turner, but please call me Claire. Mother, Father, I promised I would meet Joseph Norrington today, so should I just- ?"  
  
"Oh, yes, very well, but be back by dinner, alright, darling?" Elizabeth said. Unlike her father, she was not very strict. And Joseph Norrington was a very nice person, age fifteen, and very interested in Claire. Though Claire claimed that they were only friends. He was the son of General Norrington (Yes, he was promoted AGAIN), who had once been in love with her. "Why don't you take Alex with you? I'm sure that you would like to get to know him better."  
  
"I already have." Claire muttered this so quietly that only Alex heard her. "So Alex," Claire said louder, so that everyone could hear, and with a false cheeriness in her voice, "How about it?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love that Clarissa." Alex replied with a smirk. He saw Claire bite her lip and give her parents a quick good-bye wave, then head out the door. So Alex followed.  
  
When Alex and Claire were safely within the depths of the village {it had stopped raining}, they started up a conversation (it gets pretty confusing from here on out, so be warned).  
  
"Alright, explain yourself mister. I want some answers. First, you sneak into my room, and hand me a pirate medallion, then just walk out. And then, Alex, you walk into my house like you're the king of the world. Why? What do you want from me?"  
  
"Nothing really, just doing orders."  
  
"What orders? What are you talking about? Are you working for someone?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," Alex replied.  
  
"Please, just tell me what you're here for. Just tell me the truth, and no lies! "  
  
"Very well. I am here on a mission to restore the curse, get your parents killed, take you to the treasure, help the captain, and wreak havoc and mayhem in your town."  
  
"I said no lies!"  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
Claire couldn't believe it. She simply couldn't.  
  
"This isn't happening," she said, mostly to herself, but Alex heard her.  
  
"Oh yes it is, dear," he said, leaning in toward her, "whether you like it or not." Soon his face was only inches away from hers. She knew he was about to kiss her, but she didn't stop him.  
  
"Claire, what is going on here?" Came a strong voice from behind her.  
  
A/N: Ok, tell me what you think, and just so you know, the guy behind Claire isn't her father or Jack! Oh I've done it now!!!! REVIEW! 


	4. Umm, Just Bear With Me Here

A/N: I just have to say, that I'm REALLY sorry about not letting people give anonymous reviews. FORGIVE ME! I STOPPED IT NOW! And please, please, PLEASE check out my new story, it's a Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings crossover. About a care of Magical creatures lesson where Hagrid introduces *elves*, the kind from LotR!!!! REALLY GREAT, I PROMISE!!!!!!!!! Scratch that, check out my other story which is about Harry and Voldemort during the last War. Ok, never mind. Those stories will be up in a little while.  
  
Gee whiz: If wool shrinks in the wash, and wool is from sheep, why don't sheep shrink in the rain?  
  
DISCLAIMER: Alrighty matties, let's get a move on! I don't own POTC, will turner, jack sparrow, or, unfortunately Orlando Bloom (though I can still dream.) Ahhh, HE IS SOOOO HOT! I only own Claire and the "boy." Not to mention the bad guy.  
  
CHAPTER 4: A/N:  
  
Alright people, I really NEED your help. I need IDEAS, to help get the story moving. So, you can email them to me at Monkeyperson456@yahoo.com, or just put it up in the review section, and I'll take a look. Thank you, you're wonderful!!!!!!!!!  
  
By the way, I want all of you to go read Cap'n Keira Sparrow's stories, because they are wonderful. LIKE, THE BEST OF THE BEST! Whoohoooo! Savvy, matties? I'll update tomorrow if I can.  
  
"WELCOME TO THE CARIBBEAN, LOVE" 


	5. Time Gone Wrong

A/N: OK, I am SOOO sorry for not updating in such a long time. I've been too busy with stuff.  
  
This is one of my favorite quotes said about Orlando Bloom:  
  
"Is he an Elf? Is he a Pirate? Who cares, he's Hot!"  
  
Gee whiz: Why is there Braille on drive-through ATM machines? People can't drive if they're blind!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Alrighty matties, let's get a move on! I don't own POTC, will turner, jack sparrow, or, unfortunately Orlando Bloom (though I can still dream.) Ahhh, HE IS SOOOO HOT! I only own Claire and the "boy." Not to mention the bad guy.  
  
CHAPTER 4: TIME GONE WRONG  
  
~~* FLASHBACK *~~  
  
He stepped quietly into the room, surveying everything within it. On the far wall there was a picture of a woman, maybe 20 years old, give or take. She had long blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes, that seemed to stare right through him. She seemed to smile as though being forced to.  
  
The man turned his back on the picture, and his eyes instead focused on the cage in the corner.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. It's just what I need." He quickly opened the cage, where a bird had been sitting. The bird flew out and landed on his shoulder. He took a letter out of his pocket and attached it to the leg of the bird, and then tossed the bird into the air. The bird flew out of the room and soared off into the distance.  
  
"Do me some good, Jack."  
  
~~* END FLASHBACK *~~  
  
"All right Jack, I've heard enough, and I want to know what is going on here. Something's happening. Something important. And I want to know what." Will said with a stern voice.  
  
"I'm tellin ya mate, I don't know! If I did, I woulda told ya by now." Jack replied just as fiercely.  
  
"Jack, we must get back to the Black Pearl. Now. There are things that we must see to." Anamaria said. Elizabeth nodded, as if she understood.  
  
"Yes, love. Well, I'm sorry Will, but I really must be off. Shall we just pretend as if this meeting happened?"  
  
"Very well. You don't want to forget about your son though. Alex, wasn't it? Delightful boy." Elizabeth cut in.  
  
"Yes." Said Anamaria, very simply.  
  
"Will, if your ever in trouble," Jack said very quickly, while hurrying out the front door, "Just say *A new day comes, but I stay the same. I won't ever change, while playing this pirate game.* Trust me, it never fails."  
  
Will nodded, while memorizing the words. A new day comes, but I stay the same. I won't ever change, while playing this pirate game. But, what did it mean? Will could only wonder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Claire, what is going on here?" said a stern voice behind her. Alex straightened up immediately, and Claire hated to admit it, but she was a little disappointed. She was about to get her very first kiss, and someone had stopped it last second.  
  
"Absolutely nothing, General, nothing at all." Claire sighed. General Norrington was very, well, boring really. Never believed in any adventure. Of course, he couldn't have been all bad, because he let his true love go- the true love being Elizabeth-to William Turner. Now that took some courage.  
  
"I'll believe that when I see it, Miss Turner. And who are you?" he asked, pointing to Alex.  
  
"A boy that I know, that's it." Claire answered for Alex.  
  
Alex said very suddenly, "I must be off. Talk to you later Claire." And with that, for the second time that day, he walked away from Claire. She was appalled. For one thing, he had just walked off. Again. And for another, he had finally called her Claire instead of Clarissa. This was a definite improvement.  
  
"Well, come along Miss Turner." General Norrington said as he turned his back on her and started to walk away. "Miss Turner?"  
  
But Claire never got the chance to answer.  
  
A/N: Ok, so there you go. More ideas are necessary! So REVIEW with them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW! Oh, sorry for all the cliffhangers, but they are needed to keep you interested! 


	6. Kidnapped, Concerned, and Introductions

A/N: Ok, I got this email that says I should make a love triangle, so I did. One word: Caden.  
  
Gee Whiz: Why do we place our cars, which are worth thousands of dollars, in the driveway and our useless junk in the garage?  
  
DISCLAIMER: C'mon people, you know the drill. If you don't, then I look back at chapter 3.  
  
CHAPTER 6: KIDNAPPED, CONCERNED, AND INTRODUCTIONS  
  
Claire looked up, and tried to raise her head, but simply couldn't. Then she tried to sit up, and was successful. She seemed to be on a ship, that much she could tell. And in a dark, rather large room. Maybe the captain's cabin. She heard muffled voices.  
  
"Why did you bring her here?!"  
  
"Sir, she has the medallion, she was found with Alexander Sparrow, and she looks as if she is the daughter of Elizabeth and Will Turner. That's got to mean something."  
  
"She had the medallion?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I think I should go talk to her."  
  
"Sir, I really must object. I don't think this is a good time."  
  
"GOOD TIME?! DO YOU DARE OBJECT ME??!?"  
  
"No sir, but perhaps-"  
  
"Perhaps nothing! I'll tell you what I'm going to do-"  
  
A new voice was heard. It sounded much younger than the other two. "Father, perhaps I should go? After all, she isn't that much younger than me."  
  
"Very well, Caden. Go. But, if she really is the daughter of William Turner, well, we've got our work cut out for us."  
  
"Yes, father, I understand." Claire then heard footsteps coming towards her. She laid back down and pretended to sleep. The door opened a crack, and a young lad with sandy blonde hair came into the room. There was a sharp intake of breath, and Claire heard something that sounded suspiciously like "Wow, she's even more beautiful up close." He then proceeded to her bed and sat down on the edge of it. "Oh, for Heaven's sake Clarissa-Claire-wake up. This is not a time for rest."  
  
Claire shot up from her fake sleep so fast that Caden jumped off the bed.  
  
"Well, you're definitely not a deep sleeper." He murmured.  
  
"Ha ha ha, very funny. Now, I want some answers. Like, what time is it? Who are you? What am I doing here? What is up with this stupid medallion? What is going on?? Why aren't I in Port Royal?" Claire said, tears almost falling down her cheek. Almost.  
  
"You'll find out everything that you'll need to soon. Just lay back and relax." Caden said soothingly. ~ Nothing like Alex, ~ Claire thought. But she said something different.  
  
"RELAX? ARE YOU MAD?????" She yelled.  
  
For being such a calm guy, Caden quickly took action. Putting one hand over her mouth, and the other locking her wrists together, so her hands were immobile, he spoke, softly and dangerously.  
  
"Look, Miss Turner, you're probably going to be here a long time, so lets not get off on the wrong foot, alright? I may be calm, but I am not patient." Caden took his hand off of her mouth, but did not remove his hand from her wrists. She struggled, but it was no use. She decided to relax a little just and see what was going on. She looked closely at the teenager if front of her. He was tall, with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. Maybe 16 or 17 years old. Cute. Very Cute.  
  
"So, what am I doing here?" She asked carefully. She didn't want to get in trouble again.  
  
Caden smiled dangerously. "Well, if you really want to know........."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~* FLASHBACK *~~  
  
"Well, come along Miss Turner," General Norrington said, turning his back on her and walking away. "Miss Turner?"  
  
But Claire never got the chance to answer. A hand had suddenly come from behind, and grabbed her. She started to black out.  
  
"MISS TURNER!!!!!!!!!!" General started looking for her, but she and her kidnapper were already gone. He went searching for her everywhere, and finally got his son, Joseph, to help him. They looked, but couldn't find her, so they walked over to the Turner's house.  
  
When Will opened the door, and heard what happened, he started to pace, and freak out. His only child had been kidnapped.  
  
"BLOODY PIRATES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. (sorry for cussing! () Elizabeth started crying. Her only child.  
  
~~* END FLASHBACK *~~  
  
"You know, you could have just walked with her, like any sensible man would've." Will said with a tad bit of hatred in his voice. The comment was directed to the General.  
  
"And you didn't because?" He shot back. Joseph probably would've said something had he not been comforting Elizabeth.  
  
"We had company!" Will almost yelled.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Well, there's your problem. He obviously kidnapped her. Or that boy she was with."  
  
"Boy? What boy??!" Joseph said.  
  
"Those two had nothing to do with it!!" Will said.  
  
"Fine Mr. Turner, I will send out ships to look for her."  
  
"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!" Will bellowed.  
  
"You know who we need," Elizabeth said.  
  
"NO Elizabeth. That is a last resort. NO!" Will said.  
  
"Will, we need captain Jack Sparrow, and you know it. He's the only one who can help us."  
  
Will started mumbling to himself. "A new day comes, but I stay the same......."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack heard it.  
  
"Something's wrong. I know it."  
  
"Father?" Alex started. But Will's voice broke into the air, even though he was in his home.  
  
"Jack, my daughter's gone, and I need your help. Please help us find her."  
  
Jack went into a thoughtful mode. Alex started to look really angry.  
  
"I know what's going on father. Let me go." He said, with a dangerous tone.  
  
"No, no, and no. It's far too dangerous." Jack said. But Alex didn't care. He sheathed his sword and started to walk away from the dock.  
  
"Alex, where are you going? There is nothing you can do."  
  
"Oh yes there is. I'm going to save her."  
  
A/N: Whew! That was LONG!!!!!!!!!!! Whoohoooo! I love all of you fantastic REVIEWERS! YOU ROCK! I would write all the names out, but I'm too lazy and tired right now. But thanks anyway! And I know that this story is really confusing, but I'll try to fit things together in the next chapter or two.  
  
Ok, this is very IMPORTANT! I need to know: Claire/Caden or Claire/Alex? Both would suit Claire fine. And I'm going to put her first kiss in the next chapter, but who does she get it from? Alex, or Caden? Man, this love triangle stuff is confusing. No wonder my friends love it so much.  
  
Here is a preview of next chapter. Maybe.  
  
"Alex. What are you doing here?" ____________________________________________________________  
  
"He's gone." ____________________________________________________________  
  
"Caden remember you're boundary lines. She only a little girl." _____________________________________________________________  
  
It just dawned on Claire that she received the most romantic kiss of her life. Not to mention her first. _____________________________________________________________ 


	7. The Battle Between Teenage Boys tee hee

A/N: Wow. This is REALLY confusing. I don't know if I should do Caden or Alex!! Some people said Caden, others Alex. I just don't know! Oh well, you get what you get for now, but it'll probably change in the long run.  
  
Gee Whiz: Why do they have handicapped parking spaces for a skateboard rink?  
  
DISCLAIMER: C'mon people, you know the drill. If you don't, then I look back at chapter 5. Orli, oh Orli, you are so hot.......  
  
CHAPTER 7: THE BATTLE BETWEEN TEENAGE BOYS (tee hee)  
  
Alex walked quickly, hoping to get to his destination in time.  
  
"Curse him! He should've known better," Alex muttered under his breath. "I'll kill him. I really will."  
  
He walked on for quite some time, admiring things while he fumed and his brain swam in a mess of thoughts. After a little while, he reached a ship, which was docked at a private dock. One that no one could ever find.  
  
Alex jumped on the ship drew out his sword, and said,  
  
"This is low. Even for you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, I have to give some of my blood away to be normal?" Claire asked, slightly confused, just hearing about the medallion and curse that went with it. "But, why did you need me?"  
  
"Because love, you are the granddaughter of Bootstrap Bill, and female blood from the Turner bloodline is needed. Only female blood. It can't be male. That is why the curse wasn't really destroyed when your father tried. Savvy?" Caden asked.  
  
"Savvy," Claire said, blushing slightly. He was REALLY cute after all. "So, did you really have to kidnap me? Couldn't you have just negotiated with my family or something?"  
  
Caden sighed, rolling his green eyes. "No," he said his face showing amusement. "It just wouldn't have worked."  
  
"Fine. Am I confined to this room forever? Or do I actually get some freedom?" She asked.  
  
Caden stood up, and Claire followed suit.  
  
"There," he said, "does this give you an answer?" He grabbed her hand, and started to walk towards the door, but Claire stopped him.  
  
"I feel like I know you from somewhere," she started. "But I'm not quite sure where. I swear I have-"  
  
Claire was interrupted by Caden saying,  
  
"Good grief, do you ever stay quiet?"  
  
"What? What kind of question is that? Well, for the record, no."  
  
"Then I'll make you."  
  
"Oh really? And how do you plan to do that?" Claire asked, feeling a bit angry.  
  
Caden bent down, and very gently put his lips on hers. It wasn't very long, but still very romantic. When Caden lifted his head, he smiled, and said,  
  
"That's how."  
  
It just dawned on Claire that she received the most romantic kiss of her life. Not to mention her first.  
  
He took her hand again, and once more began to lead her to the door.  
  
But it opened first.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~* FLASHBACK *~~  
  
A young woman of about twenty years old stared cautiously at her nephew, surprised that he would have the same resemblance to her, including her piercing blue eyes. She stared at the baby, and started asking questions. But the father started asking them first.  
  
"So, did you finish that self-portrait yet?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Jack, it should be hanging up at your brother's home soon. He bought it for 600 pounds."  
  
"Captain Jack, if you please." A woman walked into the room and put her arm around Jack. "Hello Anamaria."  
  
"So, what is his name?" The blonde woman asked, referring to the baby.  
  
"Alexander Michael Sparrow." Anamaria replied smugly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack ran into Will's home, not bothering to knock.  
  
Jack and Will both spoke at the same time, and both only managed two words:  
  
"He's gone."  
  
"She's gone."  
  
A/N: Man, I am SOOO sorry for not updating! Blame it on me EVIL SCHOOL! They gave me too much homework. Flames will be used to burn my school down. I'm guessing some of you are not that happy about the kiss with Caden, but don't worry, Alex will have his chance. So, is stuff startin' to click yet? Everythin' fallin' into place?  
  
I am really for leaving you at such a bad spot, ending the story there, but I had to. Just because. I'm not going to be able to update till Tuesday, because I'll be out of town with NO COMPUTER!! WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO???  
  
I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!!! THEY ARE NECESSARY! So come on people, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. New Beginnings

A/N: I, having no life, have found out the history of a marshmallow. It originated it Ancient Egypt, did you know that? Man, I am so pathetic.  
  
Gee Whiz: I'M RUNNING OUT OF GEE WHIZZES! Maybe I'll start doing "did you know"s.  
  
Did You Know: Orlando Bloom is hoping to be able to propose to Kate Bosworth on the night of the Emmys, or something like that. Maybe it was the Grammys. *tear* He'll be ....gone....he'll be MARRIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KATE BOSWORTH IS SO FREAKIN' LUCKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. If anything, it owns me.  
  
CHAPTER 7: NEW BEGINNINGS  
  
The door flew open as Caden and Claire were about open it. When Claire saw who it was she gasped and couldn't believe it.  
  
Caden, on the other hand, just smirked.  
  
"Caden? CLAIRE? What are you two doing here? Well, I know why you're both here, but what are you doing in the same room? TOGETHER?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~* A LITTLE BEFORE WHAT YOU JUST READ *~~  
  
"This is low. Even for you." Alex said, pure venom in his words.  
  
The man that Alex was staring at started to chuckle. "Eh, laddie, I'm sorry, didn't think I'd get you this upset about a girl. You are talking about the girl, are you not?" The man said, again staring into those piercing blue eyes. Sometimes he just couldn't stand it. Sure, this kid was almost an exact replica of his father, being tall, handsome, devilishly charming. A real ladies man. Yes, much like his father. But, those eyes, they hadn't come from Jack or his family..maybe Anamaria's family..yes, perhaps....  
  
"Yes, you scoundrel, I am talking about Claire. You know, the one you made me give the medallion to?"  
  
"Yes, I know, but Alex, she means *nothing.* She is not important, just a prop to help us complete our goals. That's it. Though, we may keep her, because Caden seems pretty interested in her."  
  
"Caden? CADEN? It would never work!!! He 17, and she's 13! She doesn't even like boys yet! Caden needs to remember his boundary lines, because she's only a little girl! And *keep* her? Forever? That is just sick! And what do you mean, 'only a prop'? 'Not important'? 'Means nothing'? You do realize that she is a living, breathing, 13-year-old girl who does have feelings, right? You can't pretend that she is just some doll that you can play with and throw out whenever you want. It doesn't work that way."  
  
"That is what you think, Alex. If she is my prisoner, I can do what I wish with her. Heck, I kidnapped her, didn't I? So I will definitely have no trouble at all keeping her here."  
  
"That wasn't part of our agreement! You said that if I gave her the medallion, and eventually got some of her blood, you would never harm her! You lied!" Alex said, in a rage.  
  
The man chuckled again. "Number 1, I am allowed to lie, because, what am I again, can we say PIRATE? And number 2, I am not harming her, just keeping her captive. And that is just the way it goes, my boy. Yes, I think I'll be keeping her for quite some time."  
  
"We'll see about that." Alex said as he walked off towards the man's cabin, sheathing his sword, and swinging open the door.  
  
~~* END OF WHAT HAPPENS BEFORE WHAT YOU READ ON TOP *~~ (I AM SO CONFUSED.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, we have to do something, we can't just sit here and hope that they come back," Elizabeth said, leaning into Will's arms. "I want her back, I just can't stand this," she whispered into his ear. General Norrington looked disgusted and a little jealous.  
  
"I know what *I'm* going to do," Jack said, after going off on one of his rampages that you can't understand a word of.  
  
"And what is that darling?" Anamaria asked, tears in her eyes. "Because wherever you go, I'm going with you, and I will find my son. Bottom line."  
  
"Sorry love, but I only need one person for this particular trip," Jack said. "And that is Will."  
  
Five minutes later, Jack and Will were heading down the road to the docks.  
  
"Just like old times, eh?" Jack said as he and Will drew their swords to examine them to make sure that they were capable for battle. (The swords, not the people, I'm confusing myself, so I'll just stop talking. Typing. Whatever. I'll shut up now.)  
  
"Sure, Jack. We're out saving someone whom I love dearly, and you're using me as your leverage. Again."  
"I am not!"  
  
"Yes, you are. Now, let's just go to the Black Pearl, and I'm sure you'll tell me everything there."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Elizabeth, Anamaria, and General Norrington went to the fort, and began the long process of getting the army ready for battle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yea! I think that is my first chapter without a cliffhanger! I'm not sure if that was a cliffhanger or not, but oh well.  
Guess what! I JUST SAW THE TROY TRAILER, AND IT LOOKS SO AWESOME! ORLANDO IS SO HOT IN THAT!!!!!!!!  
  
In the next chapter, the plot will be revealed!!! REVIEW!!! 


	9. Tension and The Search Begins

A/N: Lots of people seem to be confused about who is who, so I am going to explain. On the other hand, if you like the suspense (I don't), then don't read any further.  
  
Caden: Bad Guy/Captain's son/he likes Claire  
  
That 20-year-old girl: good guy/Anamaria's sister/in love with jack's brother/Alex's aunt  
  
The man that Alex talked to: Bad Guy/Claire's kidnapper/Alex is working for him/he isn't the captain  
  
There, I think that covers everyone I want you to hear about for now. TA!  
  
Did You Know: Lindsay Lohan and Hilary Duff are in a HUGE fight right now. Over *Aaron Carter.* I pity them. I prefer the rock stars.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. If anything, it owns me. I only own my Orlando Bloom posters. And the life-size cutout of Legolas.  
  
CHAPTER 9: TENSION/THE SEARCH BEGINS  
  
"Alex!" Claire said, and started to run over to him, but Caden stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Let go of me," she said. But he ignored her, and continued to stare at Alex, who stared right back. There was a deathly silence. You could cut the tension and hate in the air with a knife. Finally Alex spoke.  
  
"You heard her Caden, let her go,"  
  
"Maybe I don't want to let her go," Caden replied through clenched teeth. Claire got so scared that she finally yanked her arm from Caden and jumped out of reach.  
  
"Good," Alex started, noting the situation. "Now Claire, I want you to go outside and wait for me. I have got business to attend to."  
  
"What-" she started to ask, but was cut off by Alex giving her a dark look that clearly said 'your life is in my hands, so you better do what I want'. So, as Claire began inching her way towards the door, she saw Caden draw his sword. So did Alex. Alex glanced at her, and she immediately ran out the door, and straight into the captain. She screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alex heard the scream, but did not pay attention to it. Instead, he was locking swords with Caden. Both of their movements were graceful, each sword clinging to the other head on. (if you want a better picture in your head, just imagine the sword fight in POTC between Jack and Will.) Caden backed up to catch his breath.  
  
"So Alex, do really like her? Or is it just me?" he asked, grinning.  
  
"Don't you dare even think about Claire. I swear, you'll never come near her again, not while I'm around."  
  
"Then I guess I better make sure you're not around anymore."  
  
And the fierce fight began once more.  
  
~~* *~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, we are off." Jack said as he finished explaining everything he knew about what was gone. They were now aboard the Black Pearl and getting ready to set sail.  
  
"Of course you do know what you are doing, right, Jack?" Will asked, looking around the ship and noticing the crew running around like madmen, getting things ready for sailing the ship.  
  
It took awhile for Will to say this. He had just run about 2½ miles to find the ship, because it had to be somewhere that people wouldn't find it.  
  
"Yes, yes, we are going. Just sit back and relax Mr. Turner, and Claire will be with you soon. That is me promise." Jack said grinning.  
  
"Oh alright." Will said as he plopped down, thinking of Claire. Where could she be? That was the only thing running through his mind.  
  
The ship began to sail, heading South East, into the open sea, and Jack was once again using the compass that didn't work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She hadn't realized how late it had become. It must have been well after dinnertime, because the moon was shining. But this was not the main thing that was focused on Claire's mind. What was, on the other hand, was a skeleton in ragged pirate's clothes that stood before her, grinning. She screamed, and kept on screaming, until the skeleton finally clamped a hand over her mouth and said in a hushed whisper:  
  
"Stop screaming. You'll draw attention to yourself. Oh, where are me manners? Me name is Captain Fredrick Barbossa, and I own this here ship." He smiled, and removed his hand.  
  
Claire didn't stop screaming.  
  
What she saw was so horrifying, she couldn't stop. Everywhere, everywhere she looked, there were skeletons, just like the one before her. They all didn't seem to notice that they were skeletons, just walking around, doing the nightly chores on the ship.  
  
Then it all clicked.  
  
These skeletons-pirates, people-were victims of the curse. The curse of the Black Pearl. The curse of the medallion. And they needed *her* blood to make it go away. No wonder they kidnapped her.  
  
"ALEX!" Claire screamed, praying that he would come out of that door and protect her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
General Norrington was barking orders to all his captains, commodores, and lieutenants. Anamaria and Elizabeth watched, but not really noticing.  
  
"General," Elizabeth began, "That's my daughter and husband out there. Make me proud."  
  
A/N: Some people are saying that I should just get rid of Caden, because he makes the plot too confusing. And the twenty year old girl. Should I? It's all up to you! REVIEW!! And I would also like to thank Reese Sparrow, for reviewing on EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER!!!! She rocks! 


	10. Rescued Finally!

A/N: Sorry I couldn't update in so long, my brother was dissecting our computer and "fixing" it. As if. P.S. Something terrible is happening to me. Well, it could be wonderful. I don't know. Get this: I THINK I'M FALLING FOR BRAD PITT. But I still love Orli! Honest! Oh, somebody help me!!!!!!!  
  
Did You Know: Apparently, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban is only going to be 2 hours, 15 minutes long, and maybe even PG-13. Wouldn't expect that.  
  
TOO BIG A FAN: You know you're too big of a fan of Harry Potter if your computer says, "You've Got Mail", and you run outside looking for an owl.  
  
TOO BIG A FAN: You know you're too big a fan of Pirates of the Caribbean if someone talks about going to the Caribbean and you say "Well, just be glad that Captain Sparrow got rid of all those nasty pirates for you."  
  
TOO BIG A FAN: You know you're too big a fan of Lord of the Rings if someone is talking about Legolas, and you're conversation looks something like this:  
  
Them: Yeah, Legolas, isn't he cool? You: Oh, so now you're on a first name basis with him? Them: What--? You: THAT'S MR. GREENLEAF TO YOU!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Plot, Caden, 20-year-old girl, Claire, Alex, 'the man', and the captain are mine. That's about it. Nothin' else.  
  
CHAPTER 10: RESCUED-FINALLY!  
  
Caden was on the ground, sword in hand, and telling Alex he would one day have both revenge and Claire.  
  
"Caden, I would die before I saw you and Claire together," Alex snapped. He sheathed his sword. "I suggest you take some more sword fighting lessons from your father. That was pathetic." He kicked the door open as Caden began to get up.  
  
"We'll see, Alex, we'll see." He muttered.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"ALEX!" Claire screamed, praying that he would come out of that door and protect her.  
  
He came.  
  
Alex ran out of the door the moment he heard it, and ran over to Claire, not even noticing the skeleton-pirates. That might have been because it was now turning dawn, so they were changing back to normal.  
  
"What Claire, what is it?" He said, putting his arms around her in a protective manner.  
  
She pointed a finger at the captain.  
  
Alex's hands immediately dropped from Claire's waist to his sword. "Barbossa." He said.  
  
"Ello, Alex. What're ye doin on me ship?" The captain asked, an angry look on his ugly face.  
  
"Depends." Alex said calmly, and putting an arm around Claire's waist for her own protection. "What are you doing with Miss Turner?"  
  
"Gettin' revenge fer me brother. What that Sparrow did was a nasty trick, and it won't happen again." At these words, Claire moved in closer to Alex. Fear was taking over.  
  
"Former Captain Barbossa of the Black Pearl was destroyed for the good of the common man. If he had stayed alive, who knows what would've happened." The captain drew his sword at this. Alex drew his.  
  
"Claire, stay back," he whispered into her ear. "In fact, just, just..." Alex bit his lip. "Just don't get in the middle of this." He finally said.  
  
"NO." She said. She drew her own sword, which seemed to have been hidden this whole time. "You can't fight this man alone. You'll need help. And that's where I come in."  
  
Alex rolled his eyes. "Clarissa, NO. That is final. I'm not going to let you fight him. You could be killed."  
  
"So could you." She said defiantly. Alex sighed.  
  
"Fi-" he started, but someone interrupted him.  
  
~ * ~ *~ *~* ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
It was nearly midnight, and Jack and Will were arguing again.  
  
"How, oh how, are we going to find this ship, the-what was is again?" Will asked angrily.  
  
"That would be 'The Dark Revenge', mate. Can't you see? I'm tellin ye that that is where Alex is. And if Alex is there, then Claire probably will be too." Jack said, answering and explaining himself at the same time.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine! I don't care anymore! As long as I get my daughter back, I'll be okay." Will replied.  
  
The first mate-second mate really, because Anamaria was the first mate but not there-Mr. Gibbs, walked into the cabin where the men were and said "Captain, Mr. Turner, we are not more than 2½ miles away from the 'Dark Revenge'. Should we keep goin?"  
  
"OF COURSE!" Both men shouted at the same time.  
  
"Alrighty then." Gibbs said, and walked out. "Just like old times," He said.  
  
When the ship reached 'The Dark Revenge', it was nearly dawn. Will and Jack ran up to the deck to get a better view and to see what they were up against. It didn't look like much. They could see the crew running around, getting ready for the approaching Black Pearl. Jack yelled over to the ship's captain. He was standing right next to two teenagers that seemed to be arguing, but then they backed away and ran somewhere. The captain took no notice.  
  
"Aye, Captain Barbossa, how lovely are you looking this morning! I'm sorry to say, that for yer ship and crew, I cannot say the same!" Jack yelled, while Will was barking orders to everyone around him.  
  
"Quiet Sparrow! How dare you speak insultingly of my ship? And crew? I guess you'll just have to pay for that. Fire!" The first cannon shot was fired, and at the Black Pearl. It left quite a mark.  
  
"Stop putting holes in my ship!" Jack screamed. "Men, go! Go and...FIGHT! SHOOT! I DON'T GIVE A BLOODY CARE WHAT! JUST GO!!!!!!!!!" And so the men went.  
  
Soon it was an all out war. Men were fighting, shooting, and cannon fire was being shot all over. Will was fighting just to keep alive. That crew was a lot tougher than it looked. Finally, about an hour later, each crew was back on its own ship, or at least getting there. But the shooting hadn't stopped. Jack was standing right next to Will saying, "I must have made a mistake." But Jack didn't make a mistake. Both Will and Jack saw the same thing:  
  
Alex was jumping on to the Black Pearl, with Claire right behind him. She was holding onto his hand for dear life. Then Alex and Claire were running in front of Jack and Will, Alex saying, "Hello Captain, Mr. Turner." They then ran into a cabin, where they could be alone.  
  
Will started towards the cabin, but was stopped by Jack saying, "Let 'em go, mate. They're goin to need a li'le time to themselves." So Will waited.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ *~* ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Maybe we should just wait a little longer," Joseph Norrington said to his father. "I don't think this is worth getting the whole army roused up, just for one little girl."  
  
"Well, Joseph, you obviously don't remember what happened 16 years ago. And if you don't, then oh well. But, I had the whole army sailing around the Caribbean for Mrs. Elizabeth Turner."  
  
"Yes father, but you only did that because you loved her. And because she was the governor's daughter."  
  
"Joseph, enough. MEN, SET SAIL!" General Norrington said to his men, and the ship began sailing. Elizabeth and Anamaria were at the helm, talking to the man steering.  
  
"I'm on my way Caden, you'll have her soon enough." Joseph whispered quietly.  
  
A/N: Whoa! What have I DONE???? Well, you'll just have to wait 'til next the next chappie to find out, eh? Romance is a blossimin between Claire and Alex, so be happy!!!!!!!!!! And no, Caden is not out of the picture yet! REVIEW!  
  
Preview of what's to come (Not necessarily in the next chapter)  
  
"This isn't a time for rash actions, Caden." Joseph said warningly.  
  
"I think it is, Joseph," Jesse said.  
  
"Why don't you just let me go? I've done nothing to you." Claire said desperately.  
  
Caden moved up close to Claire. "I'm afraid it's not that simple." Jesse smirked. Joseph grinned. Caden just kissed.  
  
"You can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest, because he will always be dishonest. However, you can never trust an honest man, because you'll never know if he'll do something very, very...stupid." 


	11. A Good Man, A Good Pirate

A/N: I am really sorry! I just watched the movie last night, and I realize how off I am on the characters! Like, in my fic, Jack is too serious and civil. Sorry! And I am REALLY sorry if I seem overly dramatic, and if there is no lightened bits in this story for now. But, I just broke up with my boyfriend, and I'm a little depressed. Forgive me! I'll try to lighten up a bit! I just really liked him.........  
  
Did You Know: Johnny Depp was voted one of the sexiest and hottest men of 2003.  
  
TOO BIG A FAN: You know you're too big a fan of Harry Potter if you go out and buy a $45 dictionary just because they added the word "muggle".  
  
TOO BIG A FAN: You know you're too big a fan of Harry Potter when you got burned when you couldn't get through the flames in your fireplace.  
  
HOW TO ANNOY VOLDEMORT: If you want to annoy Voldemort, just say to him, "How could you want to kill an innocent, sweet little boy? He didn't do anything to you!"  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't even know anymore.  
  
CHAPTER 11: A GOOD MAN, A GOOD PIRATE  
  
"See, you can always trust a civil person to not be there, because that's the way it works with civilians. But, you can always trust a pirate to be there, because a pirate has the code to obey. Not that he always will." Jack said very fast, off on one of his little quotes again. "I mean, the Pirates' Code is more of guidelines, than actual rules." Jack said knowingly.  
  
"Well, that is just wonderful," Will said, leaning on the ship's railing. They had been waiting for over an hour for Claire and Alex to come out, and they hadn't. During that hour, the ship had made a fast getaway from 'The Dark Revenge.' "Do you really think that it could take this long?" Will asked Jack.  
  
"What mate? Oh, of course! Wonderful! Great! Lovely! Amazing! I wasn't listening to a word you said." Jack answered.  
  
"I noticed."  
  
Claire and Alex stepped out of the cabin, Claire letting go of Alex's hand and running over to her father.  
  
"DADDY!!!" she yelled happily. Will embraced her for a very long time, just whispering things such as 'Oh, Claire,' and 'I love you,' and 'don't you ever do something like that again!' "Daddy," Claire said, "I can't breathe." Will loosened his arms around his daughter, but did not let her go. He wasn't sure if he would be able to; he missed her that much.  
  
Alex stood beside Jack, watching. He looked up at his father, who looked back. The look in Jack's eyes said that some answers were needed. But Alex wasn't willing to give them, not yet. He knew that Claire needed to know some things, and he knew that Will knew too. Jack decided to take care of it.  
  
He cleared his throat, and said, "Li'le lass, could I speak to you? Alone?" Claire let go of her father reluctantly, and nodded yes. Claire walked over to Jack and they went inside the cabin. Will rolled his eyes.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A young man of 16 years walked over to Caden. He was about 6 feet tall, with raven-black hair, and coal eyes. He was tanned from spending so many hours on the sea, in the sun.  
  
"Caden Barbossa, this is either brilliance, or madness." His voice was smooth, and rather deep.  
  
"Amazing how many times those two coincide, Jesse." Caden said, while leaning against the railing of the 'Dark Revenge.'  
  
"Kidnap her? Again? Remember your boundary lines, Caden. She's only a little girl. You're becoming obsessed. Let her go. She's gone. She's Alex's." Jesse replied.  
  
"She's Will Turner's daughter! That counts for something, right!?!!"  
  
"Forget her! She serves only one purpose, and that is to release the curse. She's only one unimportant girl anyway."  
  
"You cannot comment, you haven't seen her." Caden said angrily.  
  
"Fine, fine. Let us wait for Joseph, and then we'll know what to do. He knows Claire better than the both of us. He *has* lived by her for all her life." Jesse responded.  
  
"And no one suspects him?"  
  
"No one at all. If he can get Claire to us, we will be home-free." Jesse grinned evilly.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Caden was becoming a real threat to Claire. And it was all Joseph Norrington's fault. If he had never met Caden, and become friends with him, or Jesse, none of this would have happened.  
  
"Where shall we meet Joseph?" Caden asked Jesse.  
  
"Tortuga." Jesse replied, while staring at the water.  
  
"Tortuga?"  
  
"Tortuga." Jesse smirked.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"So, how do you know my father?" Claire asked frustratingly as she tried to tie a piece of cloth around a cut on her hand.  
  
"We met, bou' 14 years ago. Here, let me," Jack said, while taking Claire's hand in his and beginning to wrap the bandage around the cut. Claire looked up at Jack.  
  
"What were you two doing 14 years ago?" She asked. She had never heard the story about the curse, only about the curse itself. And that's when Caden told her.  
  
She shivered at the thought of Caden. Yes, he had told her about the curse, and yes, he had helped her understand life better, and yes, she received her first kiss from him, but there was still something eerie about him. Like he knew something that no one else knew, but would affect everyone else.......  
  
He was just scary. Period. She didn't like him, not anymore.  
  
"Well," Jack started, breaking into her chain of thoughts, "your mother was kidnapped by pirates, and your father made a deal with me to save her. We went, eventually got her back, stopped the curse, and lived happily ever after. Me on me ship, and yer dad on his rock called Port Royal."  
  
Claire just looked confused.  
  
"Anyway, yer father's a good man. Good pirate, too." Claire looked up at this.  
  
"What? My father is NOT a pirate," She said slowly and clearly, as if to make Jack understand. She looked incredibly angry. (We must not forget that Claire hates pirates, with the exception of Jack, because he's Jack, and everyone loves Jack.)  
  
"He's a bloody pirate, scalawag. Accept it, lass."  
  
"It's not true! My father is a good, sensible man who obeys the law."  
  
"You know, I remember having this conversation with you father. Now Clarissa, EXCEPT that you're a pirate too. That is the way it must be."  
  
Claire nodded her head yes, and closed her eyes, and sleep overtook her. Jack sighed, picked her up princess-style, and laid her on the bed. He tucked her in whispering,  
  
"Will doesn't know how lucky he is to have a daughter like her."  
  
A/N: Ok, it's REALLY late, so I'm going to go to bed. Hope you enjoy......and to keep the record straight, Joseph Norrington is EVIL. Not getting enough reviews......REVIEW!!!!! 


	12. Alot of Stuff that is Important to the P...

A/N: GUESS WHAT!!! My sister-in-law, who is 24, just had a baby boy on Feb. 13!!!!! He is ADORABLE  
  


* * *

  
I've decided to give you an "explaining stuff" chappie. This chappie is just going to be flashbacks, explaining stuff better. I might add a little TORTUGA in this chapter, but most of the TORTUGA stuff will take place in the next chappie, which I haven't even written yet. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE PRETTY LONG, SO ORDER YOURSELF A PIZZA, CAUSE IT'LL BE AWHILE.  
  
Did You Know: The celebrity world is now beyond my reach. Sorry.  
  
For Your Info: ~~~~~~~ = meanwhile ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *= afterwards ~ ~ = Thoughts  
  
These three thingies above are ONLY for this chapter, just so you know.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Please. If you're this far into reading this fic, you should know by now what's mine and what's not.  
  
CHAPTER 12: A LOT OF STUFF THAT IS IMPORTANT TO THE PLOT  
  
~~* FLASHBACK #1   
  


* * *

  
Joseph Norrington walked up to Clarissa Turner, taking her hand in his. He spoke softly, looking up at the sunset. They were alone at the top of the fort, and Clarissa had just barely turned twelve.  
  
"Claire," said the fourteen-year-old who was the son of the commanding officer of Port Royal, "I have been thinking. You know I like you, and as more than just a friend. And I think it's time for us to move another step forward."  
  
"Joseph, no. I'm barely 12, and you're only 14. It's too early. And I don't like you like that. We've been friends all our lives, so why change it now?" Claire replied.  
  
He grasped her hand tighter. "Exactly," He said, "For nearly 12 years, we've done things together only as friends. I think we need to move on." He leaned in closer to Claire's face. She was terrified.  
  
Her back was to the horizon, and she stared intently at Joseph. He stared back at her beautiful face. She was perfect. Everything about her was. Except that she was so young.  
  
Joseph leaned in even closer to kiss her. His lips had barely brushed hers when she backed out of the kiss, and, stepping backward, she fell off the fort and into the water.  
  
"CLARISSA!!!!" Joseph shouted, and he was about to go in after her, but a nearby soldier stopped him by saying,  
  
"Joseph, you'll hit the rocks! It's a miracle she missed them!"  
  
So Joseph just had to stand there and watch as the girl drowned.  
  


* * *

  
A 13-year old boy—14 in two weeks—with short, light brown hair, and piercing blue eyes was looking at the sparkling blue water and sunset. He was on a dock, in a place called Port Royal with his father, Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Really mate, do I have to give ye me name? Just to tie me boat up here at the dock?" (The boat wasn't the Black Pearl, but a small sailboat.)  
  
"Yes!" A stubby man who was carrying a book said exasperatedly.  
  
"Fine. Me name is Mr. Smith, or Smithy, if you like."  
  
"Really, and what's you purpose, import Mr. Smith?"  
  
"Me purpose is me own." Jack said smugly.  
  
"Fine." The man said, and decided to just let it go. "Good day, Mr. Turner!" he said, as Will walked past.  
  
"Turner?" Jack whispered to himself.  
  
Alex was ignoring this conversation completely, finding much more joy in watching the magnificent water and sunset.  
  
Just then a young girl was falling off the fort, which was next to the water. A boy on top of the fort was screaming "CLARISSA!!!", and Alex knew she needed rescuing. Jack spoke to the stubby man.  
  
"Will you be saving her then?" He said.  
  
"I only dog paddle!" The stubby man said, looking terrified.  
  
"Some man of the sea you are," Jack said, and he was about to dive in to save Claire, but Alex beat him to it.  
  
Alex dived into the water, and was surprised to find it ice-cold. But that didn't matter right now. He swam down deeper and deeper, until he eventually found Claire. She looked like she had fainted. Alex took hold of her around the waist, and pulled her up to the surface. He gasped for air. He *had* been down there a long time. While using one hand to hold Claire, and the other hand and feet to swim, Alex made it back to the dock safely.  
  
He pulled Claire and himself onto the dock. He laid Claire down, and said,  
  
"She's not breathing!"  
  
"Yes Alex, we're all very proud that you can say three words, but maybe we should find a way to MAKE her START BREATHING AGAIN!?!!" Jack said.  
  
Alex laughed. Claire heard it. And would remember it nearly two years later when they would meet again.  
  
Will ran over, and said, "Claire! Oh no!" he was not even taking notice of Jack, the man who had helped him nearly 12 years ago.  
  
"Only one option," Alex said, as he lowered himself until his head was directly above Claire's. She was still unconscious. He put his mouth on hers and breathed into her. (I have always wanted a cute guy to do this to me!!!) He then listened to her heart beat, and checked to see if she was still unconscious. She was. He breathed into her again. And again. Alex did this several times until she finally opened her eyes and started coughing. She barely noticed anything, except for a glittering pirate medallion hanging around her rescuer's neck.  
  
Alex couldn't help but stare at her. She was so beautiful; it was unbearable.......  
  
Claire's father chose that exact moment to walk over to her, pull her up, thank Alex for saving her life—not even looking at him, and walk home, with her right behind him.  
  
"We'll meet again," Alex said so quietly that no one heard, as Claire walked home with her father. "Pirate's promise."  
  
~~* END FLASHBACK #1   
  


* * *

  
A/N: Well, that answers the questions in the 2nd chapter of why Alex's laugh and the medallion seemed so familiar to Claire. Flashback #1 also explained more about Joseph. In flashback #2, you'll learn more about Jesse, and how he came across Claire. The mean guy in the second flashback will have no further purpose, just some guy I made up to introduce Jesse in the right form. Flashback #2 took place about 2 of 3 months after the first one. (Sorry if you're confused!)  
  
~~* FLASHBACK # 2   
  


* * *

  
Claire walked quickly, just wanting to get home. She was tired, hungry, and lost, and not in the best of moods. A young man stepped up to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"DO I BLOODY LOOK ALRIGHT?" She responded, an angry expression coming over her pretty face. She pushed her dark brown locks out of her face.  
  
"My, my, aren't we a little angel today?" he said, looking around. The sun was up, and not a cloud in the sky. Perfect weather. He then looked back at the gorgeous girl before him. Her lovely brown eyes stared at him, daring him to speak again. ~ She must not be in a very good mood, ~ he thought.  
  
"Why yes, thank you for asking," Claire said sarcastically as she turned around and began on her way again.  
  
The young man grabbed her arm. "Let go of me," Claire said simply while turning around to face the young man. He didn't let go.  
  
"I believe the lady asked you to let go of her," A strong voice came from behind Claire. Claire spun around just long enough to see who was behind her before pain shot through her arm and she had to spin around again.  
  
The person who came to Claire's rescue was no one she had ever met before. He was about 15 or 16, with raven-black hair and coal eyes. Tall, too, maybe 6 feet. And his skin was tan, from so many hours in the sun. He spoke again, while placing a hand on Claire's shoulder. She stiffened, just in the least. She wasn't used to, and didn't like, boys being this close to her. Though it was happening more and more often lately.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but I really must insist."  
  
The young man released his grip on Claire's arm and stalked away. Claire spun around yet again to look at her the teenager who had helped her.  
  
"I was handling it!" She said.  
  
He still didn't remove his hand from her shoulder. ~ Gosh, she's gorgeous, ~ he thought, but didn't say it out loud. He said something else instead.  
  
"Oh yes, and you were doing a WONDERFUL job of it." He spoke, also with sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Well thank you." She replied in the same tone.  
  
"I must ask, are you always like this, or is this just a mood swing?" He took one of her hands in his and stepped closer to her.  
  
If Claire didn't stiffen before, she definitely did now. The young man seemed to have taken no notice.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked, a bit more politely.  
  
"Jesse." He said simply, now removing his hand from her shoulder and taking her other hand in that one. Claire shivered. This wasn't right. She *barely* let Joseph or her parents hold her hands, and now this guy was. "And yours?"  
  
"Clai—wait. I don't know even you, so why am I talking to you?" She pulled her hands away. "Thank you, Jesse, but I really must be going." She brushed past Jesse and started home.  
  
Jesse looked back and sighed. He knew he'd never have her. Well, maybe he could......  
  
~~* END FLASHBACK #2   
  


* * *

  
A/N: Sorry if this seems kinda sappy, but it's needed for the story. Every teenage guy has to like Claire, because then it—wait, I'm revealing future material!!!! Too bad, you'll find out soon! Now begins flashback #3, where Caden meets Joseph, and Joseph meets Jesse. This flashback takes place 5 or 6 months after the FIRST one. Got that? Not the 2nd, the FIRST! Onward! Nothing is stopping me now  
  


* * *

  
~~* FLASHBACK #3   
  


* * *

  
Jesse walked over to a 16 year-old boy who had sandy-blonde hair and bright green eyes.  
  
"Caden, did I ever tell you about the most beautiful girl I met?"  
  
"Many times, Jesse. How you rescued her, held her hand, and ALMOST got her name. Yes, I know. And I really don't care."  
  
"Oh, you would, Caden, you would. I'm starting to forget about her, though. She was just ONE girl, right?" Jesse said, trying to bring up her image, the tingle he got by holding her hand, but they didn't come. He was forgetting.  
  
"Hello, boys," Joseph said, just walking into the room. "And how is everyone tonight?"  
  
"Oh, our newest member." Jesse said, smirking.  
  
"Joseph, I never thought I'd see the day where you betrayed you father." Caden said.  
  
"Well my friend, that day has come." Joseph replied, rather proud of himself.  
  
"So, the curse. What shall we do about it?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Release it of course." Caden replied obviously.  
  
"I still don't understand why." Joseph put in.  
  
"For my uncle's revenge." Caden said.  
  
"How are we going to release it?" Joseph questioned.  
  
"Through William Turner's daughter."  
  
Joseph smirked. "Leave it to me."  
  
~~* END FLASHBACK #3   
  


* * *

  
A/N: Some of you are probably thinking, 'Well, in the 11th chapter, Jesse talked about how unimportant Claire was, and Caden said Jesse had never seen her.' See, Jesse had seen Claire, but he didn't know it was Claire. He thinks that Claire and the girl he met are two different people. Yeah...I'm thinkin that I need one more chapter with Claire in it, and Joseph...don't worry, it's not that I'm turning all soap opera on you, it's just that it's REALLY IMPORTANT! BEAR WITH ME!!! Flashback #4 is next...it's just something that says how annoying Joseph is being lately. It takes place about 3 or 4 WEEKS before Claire was kidnapped and met Caden.  
  
~~* FLASHBACK #4   
  


* * *

  
Joseph was moving quickly, he had to meet Claire. He knew what he had to do for Caden and Jesse. He had to kidnap her. He really wanted to back out of it, though. He also knew that Caden would probably like Claire the moment he saw her, as did all the boys who noticed Claire.  
  


* * *

  
"That—wasn't—fair, father," Claire said tiredly.  
  
"Of course it was. Your footwork Claire, you footwork. You have excellent form, but your footwork is completely wrong. Now, if I step here," Claire's handsome father Will Turner stepped one footstep to the right, and Claire moved one step to the left, "Very good! It's coming along, yes. All right, that will be all for today."  
  
"Okay," Claire said and put her sword away. Will also put his sword away, and they walked out of the dirt room they were in, which was created just for sword practicing, and went into their home. They found Elizabeth there.  
  
"Oh Claire darling," Elizabeth said, "Joseph will be here any minute. So be ready."  
  
"Good grief, does he ever leave me alone?" Claire ran up the stairs to get changed into a dress, instead of the sword-practicing, dirty clothes she was in.  
  
Will came over and put his arm around his wife. "And why would the son of the General be coming over?" He whispered in Elizabeth's ear. She turned her head and said,  
  
"Mr. Turner, if I had known, I would've told you by now."  
  
He replied by saying in a mock voice of Elizabeth's,  
  
"Mrs. Turner, I think you know, but just aren't telling me." He smiled, and leaned in. His lips were barely a centimeter away from hers when someone knocked at the door. Elizabeth sighed loudly, and Will rolled his eyes. He walked over to open the door.  
  
Lo and Behold, it was Joseph. Will was getting really ticked off with this kid. Claire had told Will about Joseph almost kissing her, and how he had basically been harassing her lately, never leaving her alone. And this was not something that Will wanted to happen to his 12-YEAR-OLD daughter.  
  
"We don't want any." Will said, and slammed the door in Joseph's face.  
  
~~* END FLASHBACK #4   
  


* * *

  
A/N: Please, please, PLEASE don't flame me if you didn't like this chapter, or if Claire seemed too Mary-Sue. Like I said before, every teenage guy has to like Claire. Sorry for no Tortuga. And sorry if this chapter seemed kind of boring, but I really didn't have that much inspiration, and I had a writer's block. REVIEW! Here's a hint: It's a the bottom of this page, it's purplish, and it says SUBMIT REVIEW. So, click it, and write something! I don't care if you write about what happened to you last Tuesday! Just write something! 


	13. Tortuga? Tortuga

A/N: No Author's note this time, just get to the story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. We're all fans anyway, right? So who freakin cares?  
  
CHAPTER 13: TORTUGA? TORTUGA.  
  
Jack stepped out from the cabin that he had been in with Claire, who was now fast asleep.  
  
"Well?" Will said impatiently as he looked at Jack, expecting an answer.  
  
"I told her you are a pirate, mate, and she didn' seem thrilled." Jack replied sullenly. "She's asleep, in the cabin."  
  
"OH, GOOD GRIEF, CAN I NOT SPEND A SINGLE SOLITARY MOMENT WITH MY OWN DAUGHTER?!??" Will said angrily. Alex and Jack both cracked up laughing.  
  
"Please Will—you don't—want to—wake her up—do you?" Jack said, while clutching his sides. There really wasn't anything funny about what Will had said; it was just the way he said it.  
  
When Alex and Jack had finally calmed down enough to stop laughing their heads off, Will spoke to them.  
  
"Where are we headed to, Jack? I can only go so long without seeing my wife."  
  
"We are headed to Tortuga, mate." Jack said.  
  
Alex raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Tortuga? Again?" Will asked.  
  
Jack grinned that special grin. "Tortuga."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Well father, where to?" Caden smiled, as he looked around at his beloved Tortuga. Jesse was right beside him, also smiling.  
  
"Go...go enjoy yourselves for now...I have got some very important business to attend to." Fredrick Barbossa replied to his son.  
  
Caden walked off excitedly, Jesse right behind him. "Today is the day, Jesse, I can feel it."  
  
"Will you PLEASE, in the name of all that's holy, SHUT UP?" Jesse said crossly. He wasn't happy right now. The place was down right crowded, and he hated crowded places. I guess you could say that he was a little claustrophobic.  
  
"Oh please, Jesse. You give it one hour, maybe two, and we'll have both Alex for torturing, and Claire for questioning. Just RELAX."  
  
"Will you just please be—"but Jesse was cut off of saying anything because at that exact moment, he had run into someone.  
  
A young girl looked up at him. She looked so innocent, with those big, baby blue eyes of hers. She couldn't be more than 4 or 5 years old. She looked up at Jesse, smiling and waving, while saying "Hello. My name is Kaya, (A/N: I just thought that it would be fun to use a name from one of my fav stories! The name belongs to Cap'n Keira Sparrow.) What's yours?" She said happily. Jesse looked down at her. He bent down until they were at the same eye-level.  
  
"I think that you should go find your mommy. This place isn't safe for you to be here all alone." She nodded and ran off.  
  
Jesse got up again, watching her go. "Caden," he started, "This is wrong. We can't kidnap an innocent 12-year-old."  
  
Caden rolled his eyes. "First of all, she's 13, not 12, and definitely not 4 like the little girl you just talked to. She is not that innocent. Trust me...it'll be worth it."  
  
Jesse was still in his own little world. "Are you sure? Is it really? I think that you're uncle will be fine without our help."  
  
"Don't you get it Jesse? My uncle is DEAD. He's not coming back. That's the whole point!" (A/N: I realize that I write a lot of dialogue. Is that a good thing?)  
  
Jesse sighed, but nodded. He walked off, heading in no particular direction. He was still feeling so guilty.  
  
Caden looked worriedly at his best friend. Poor Jesse. He hadn't had parents for 14 years, or a family or home to go to. That's why he became a pirate. What was wrong with him right now though?  
  
They walked into a small shop, where many pirates were. They sat down at a table and began finalizing their plans. Once they had kidnapped Alex and Claire, they would get all they could out of Alex, then make him suffer, probably ending with them throwing him over board off the 'Dark Revenge'. As for Claire, they would question her, then keep her aboard the ship, and release the curse soon after. The plan would be perfect...hopefully.  
  
"Now all we have to do is wait." Caden sighed, and watched the door of the shop, waiting for his rival and crush.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Claire stepped off of the small sailboat that she, Alex, Will, and Jack had taken to get to Tortuga. They figured that the Black Pearl would cause too much attention, and they needed anything BUT attention right now.  
  
"Remind me why we're here again?" Will asked Jack.  
  
"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage."  
  
"Bloody Leverage! Jack, I really think that you ought to think about becoming a mime—"  
  
"And why would that be?" Jack asked.  
  
"So you won't talk and confuse people anymore. You'll be silent! And everyone knows that that's what we all need!"  
  
Alex started laughing, and Claire started to, too. Will sighed. "Yes Claire, you can go walk around with Alex, but please don't get into any trouble. Jack and I need to discuss some things." Will answered Claire's unasked question.  
  
Claire nodded, and headed off with Alex.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Joseph Norrington and Elizabeth Turner headed off of the military ship that they were on, and stepped into Tortuga.  
  
"Joseph, go find something to do. I have to find my husband. But, return to the ship if there is an emergency." Elizabeth said.  
  
Joseph nodded while heading off in the direction of the small shop, close behind Claire and Alex, who were unaware of his presence.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Elizabeth crashed into Will head on.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry sir!" She said, not even realizing that it was Will.  
  
He smiled happily when he saw that it was she. "Hello darling," he said. They hugged and kissed for quite some time (A/N: Use your imaginations because I'm too lazy to write what actually happens) until Jack finally cleared his throat and tapped Will on the shoulder. Will stopped regretfully and said,  
  
"Are we off then, Jack?"  
  
"Off we are, mate." Jack said, and Will, Jack, and Elizabeth walked off to a nearby shop (NOT the same one that Caden and Jesse are in).  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Alex and Claire walked into a shop, and sat down at a table, the table that happened to be right across from Caden and Jesse.  
  
Claire and Alex began a wonderful conversation about tides and currents of the ocean. It was rather boring, but both of them were enjoying it.  
  
Meanwhile, Joseph stepped into the shop, noted that Claire and Alex were there, and sat down at the same table that Caden and Jesse were at. They both greeted him in hushed whispers.  
  
"Hello, Joseph." Caden said.  
  
"She here yet?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Look for yourself," Joseph said while turning his head in the direction of Claire.  
  
Jesse let out a gasp. It was that girl again! He couldn't believe his luck. Caden smiled. Finally, after all these years, he could avenge his dead uncle. Joseph, on the other hand, seemed a little nervous. What if someone caught them? Of course, if someone actually saw them kidnapping a girl, no one would care because this was Tortuga, a pirate town. This stuff happened all the time.  
  
Claire and Alex weren't even paying attention to the table close by, where three teenage boys sat. That it, until Caden got up and said,  
  
"Hello Clarissa."  
  
Claire turned her head, and saw a young man of 17 years, with blonde  
hair and green eyes, looking down on her. Alex saw it too, but was too  
shocked to say anything.  
  
"What in Heaven's name do you want, Caden?" Claire asked frightfully.  
  
"Something that involves you." Caden said simply and nodded.  
  
A young man behind Claire grabbed her, and put a hand over her mouth. ~ Not again! ~ She pleaded silently.  
  
The same was done to Alex, and they were taken into a large room off the shop.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"I'm not telling you anything!" Alex said forcefully for the thousandth time, as Jesse, Joseph, and Caden tried to get something out of him. They hadn't even started on Claire yet. She was just sitting there looking shocked.  
  
"Fine," Caden sighed. "Let's just move on." He turned to Claire. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?" She said stupidly.  
  
"Do you know anything?"  
  
"Nope, just one thing."  
  
Caden grinned. "And what would that be?"  
  
"That my dad is gonna kick your a—"(A/N: Heck Yeah! 'The Mummy Returns' rocks!)  
  
"Ok, ok, I get the bloody point!" Caden said. That wasn't what he was looking for. He stood her up, and backed her against a wall. Alex was not happy about this, and started saying an impressive vocabulary of swear words.  
  
Joseph was a little worried, though. "This isn't a time for rash actions, Caden," He said.  
  
"I think it is," Jesse said.  
  
"What do you want with me? I've done nothing to you," Claire said, really scared now.  
  
"Yeah!" Alex said.  
  
"Shut up, Alex...Owl, no...Alex Pigeon, no...Alex Robin..."  
  
"SPARROW! Alex Sparrow!" Alex said.  
  
"Sparrow?" Claire said, not knowing that Alex was not Alex Cotton, as he had said, but Alex Sparrow.  
  
"Of course," Alex scoffed.  
  
"Anyway, Claire, I'm afraid that it's not that simple," Caden said, while looking at Claire with fake concern.  
  
"That's Miss Turner!"  
  
Jesse and Joseph started laughing, and Caden would've laughed too, had he not been kissing Claire. And it wasn't gentle, caring kissing, like the one he had shared with her before. It was hard, and Claire was quickly running out of air. She felt like she was going to faint...she wished Caden would just stop, she couldn't stand this...  
  
But there was nothing she could do.  
  
A/N: Alright, I'm gonna have to leave it there. NOT GETTING ENOUGH REVIEWS! Please, please, PLEASE review! Sorry if the whole kissing scene sounded stupid...I've never been kissed before—even though I had a boyfriend—so I don't know what it's like. 


	14. Daddy to the Rescue

A/N: REVIEW please! Even if you don't like this story, review anyway! I'm warning you now; flames will just result in me laughing at you. A lot.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not Jack Sparrow, not Will Turner, not Elizabeth. I only own some characters, the plo—I love you man, let's just face the facts.  
  
CHAPTER 14: DADDY TO THE RESCUE!  
  
"Caden, get off of her you idiot!" Alex said, his face distorted with an angry look.  
  
But Caden didn't get off. And neither Jesse nor Joseph did anything about it.  
  
Alex turned to face Joseph and Jesse. "How can you just let this happen? What makes Caden SO bloody special that you have to follow his every order? Jesse, you're older than him...you can take him, right?"  
  
"Shut up, Sparrow!" Jesse said menacingly.  
  
Claire seriously couldn't even feel her mouth anymore, or her arms, because Caden was pinning them to the wall so hard. She wanted him off...NOW, but she knew that there was no force on this Earth that could. Well, maybe one...  
  
The door burst open. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!!!" A very angry, very over-protective William Turner said.  
  
"Unless you would LIKE to die at an early age," Jack Sparrow said, right behind Will, and Elizabeth right behind Jack. Alex practically whooped for joy.  
  
"Oh, look who's better than who NOW!" He said.  
  
"I—suggest—that—you—back—away—from—my—daughter—right—now." Will said, anger boiling up.  
  
Caden turned his head, but did not release Claire. "Why?" He said simply.  
  
"Oh, you've done it now," Jack said knowingly.  
  
Will lost all hope of sanity at that moment. He drew his sword and had Caden away from Claire and a sword against his throat before you could say "pirate."  
  
"That's why," Will growled.  
  
Claire tried to run over to her mother, but was stopped when Jesse grabbed her by the waist. He drew his sword and held it against her neck.  
  
"Now, Mr. Turner, I'll give you back Claire, but only if you give us back Caden." A pure look of hatred came over Will's handsome features, but he couldn't stop Jesse unless he let Caden go, which would just be a nightmare. "Mr. Turner," Jesse said much in the same way that Jack did all those years ago to the commodore about Elizabeth. "I am not a very patient person, and your daughter's well-being does not matter to me." This, of course, was a complete lie, but Will didn't need to know that.  
  
"Jack, take care of this," Will said.  
  
But Jack wasn't paying the least bit of attention.  
  
"Isn't tha the commodore's son?" He asked. Elizabeth gasped.  
  
"Joseph, what are you DOING here?" She asked, a petrified look on her face. She would've never imagined this before...  
  
"I'm doing what I must, Mrs. Turner." He nodded at Jesse. Jesse nodded back and gripped Claire tighter. She let out a small cry of pain.  
  
That snapped Jack out of his surprise of seeing Joseph there. "What are ye doin? Who are ye anyway? AND WILL YOU BLOODY LET CLAIRE GO?" He bellowed.  
  
"No." Jesse said. "But, if you want to come claim her, I'd love to see you try." He pressed the sword against her throat. She cringed and looked up at him desperately. He looked down at her and smiled, in an evil way, while also looking at her like many boys had been lately...  
  
Will saw that look, and started to freak out. He shoved Caden into a wall, and ran straight towards Claire. Jesse dodged him by dropping down to the floor, Claire underneath him. He held her close as he rolled on the floor to dodge more of Will's crazy movements that any father would make if their daughter were in danger.  
  
Then Caden got into the act. First, he disarmed Alex, who had been watching the whole thing stupidly. Once Caden had Alex on the ground and the reassurance of him not getting up for a while, he ran over to Elizabeth and punched her HARD, in the gut. She fell to the ground whimpering.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Will yelled. Joseph took advantage of this and tried to disarm Will. He failed miserably. Joseph drew his sword. They began a fierce sword fight.  
  
During this fight, Jesse got up, Claire now unconscious in his arms. Perhaps being kissed, then rescued, then threatened, then rolling around on the floor was just too much for her. He held her close as he backed away from Will's and Joseph's battle.  
  
Now, Jack was not going to just stand around and do nothing. He stepped up to Caden just as he was about to hit Will, grabbed his wrist, and said, "Now that's not very nice."  
  
Caden growled. "So what?" He clanged his sword against Jack's and they too began a fight. Elizabeth was still on the ground, helpless, and Jesse and Claire in a corner. Will and Joseph were still in a fierce sword fight, and Caden and Jack were also in the same position as Will and Joseph. Slowly, but steadily, Will and Jack were defeating Caden and Joseph.  
  
Just when it seemed like Will and Jack had won the battle, the door swung open. Caden smiled, along with Jesse, who still held the unconscious Claire in his arms. An entire line-up of pirates was there in the doorway, awaiting Caden's orders.  
  
"Gents," Caden said to the pirate crew of the 'Dark Revenge', "go to it." And they did...  
  
Realization came to Will. There was no hope of winning this battle.  
  
A/N: Okay, I need to know, Jesse, or Alex? Now that I think about it, Alex seems a little immature compared to Jesse. Or maybe that's just me. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! REVIEW! Sorry about the evil cliffie! 


	15. Sorry, this is the wrong title

A/N: I'm so sorry in not updating! I had just put up another story, so I've been kind of busy with that. But alas! A new chappie awaits! And it appeared that the question with Jesse or Alex was unanimous.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not Jack Sparrow, not Will Turner, not Elizabeth. I only own some characters, the plo—I love you man, let's just face the facts.  
  
CHAPTER 15: ABOARD THE SHIP OF MOONLIGHT AND REVENGE  
  
Will was knocked headfirst to the ground. He tried to listen to what was being said, but he only caught snippets of it.  
  
"Jesse, you alright?"  
  
"He's—here—I—"  
  
"LET ME GO!"  
  
"She's waking up..."  
  
"That's CAPTAIN Sparrow, if you please..."  
  
"Alex, no, don't..."  
  
And so it went. Will didn't know who was saying what, but he had a pretty good idea of what was going on.  
  
Apparently Caden's little comrades had done a fine job in practically killing Will, Alex, Elizabeth, Jack and Claire. Although Will had tried his hardest to ward off the pirates from his family, he eventually had been knocked to the ground after six or seven pirates had fought him all at the same time. Each had had his joy in punching Will in the stomach, or hitting him on the head, or kicking him in the shins, and so forth. Finally he had just been knocked to the ground. Now, he lay on the wooden floor listening for signs that his wife, daughter, and friend were all right. Jack, on the other hand, was standing in front of the smirking Caden and his father, Captain Fredrick Barbossa. Though, getting nowhere close to injuring either of them because he was being held back by to gruff and burly pirates, one holding each arm.  
  
"Didn't I kill you?" Jack asked Barbossa. "Because, I could have sworn that I killed you thirteen years ago. You were shot by me and Will, he...didn't I kill you?" Jack said, soon confusing himself. "Unless, of course, you are Captain Barbossa's evil twin, or somewhat along that line...didn't I kill you?"  
  
Barbossa chuckled. "No, you didn't kill me, mate, you killed my older brother, Captain Barbossa of the Black Pearl."  
  
"Oh yes, that's it! I must have completely forgotten that I he was the captain of the Black Pearl! Because, apparently, I don't even exist anymore!"  
  
"Shut up Sparrow."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. This only resulted in one of the men holding him to kick him. Hard.  
  
Elizabeth, who had now recovered from the punch given to her by Caden, was walking slowly over to Captain Barbossa, while being watched warily by the pirates who weren't allowed to hurt her on the captain's orders. She stepped up next to Caden, while looking at the captain and noting Jack's situation at the same time.  
  
"Well, hello there," the Captain said in the tone that Elizabeth had heard only too many times from men when she was still single.  
  
"Please," She said dramatically, "I'm married." She held up her hand and pointed to the diamond ring on her finger. "Now," She said to the captain, "I wish for you to let us go and for you to jump off a ship and rid us of our misery." Jack whistled. Caden rolled his eyes. Jesse, who was walking over slowly with Claire still in his arms, did the same. Joseph would've, had he not been pinning down Alex. "You see, I simply can't do that." The captain replied. He nodded, and two men behind Elizabeth took hold of her arms and held her in place. She yelped; it didn't help.  
  
"That is no way to treat a lady! Especially a sophisticated one!" Jack said.  
  
"Yeah, well, what you did was no way to treat my uncle." Caden put in.  
  
"Oh, SHUT UP you little brat."  
  
Caden looked extremely offended.  
  
"Yeah, right back at ya," Jack muttered.  
  
"THAT WILL DO!" Barbossa said. "Now," he said, a little calmer, "men, why don't we take our prisoners to the ship, shall we?"  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short! If you didn't like it, PLEASE don't flame me! 


	16. Coming Closer to the Ship of Moonlight a...

A/N: Here is the next chappie!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'm sorry, did you say something?  
  
CHAPTER 16: COMING CLOSER TO THE SHIP OF MOONLIGHT AND REVENGE  
  
Alex was shoved roughly into a small lifeboat by two large and angry looking pirates, who were both complaining that the 'Moonlight Revenge' was crowded enough as it was, and they didn't want to worry about prisoners. Alex rolled his eyes and sat down in the boat. Elizabeth sat across from him. She kept looking disgustedly at the pirate sitting next to her, who wouldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
"Married!" Alex coughed. "With a child!" He then sneezed.  
  
"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked. "And Clarissa? And Jack? And that BRAT Joseph????!!!"  
  
"I'm here!" He said groggily, while sitting up, from the bottom of the lifeboat. He looked at Alex. "Wait...were *you* the one who knocked me out earlier?"  
  
Alex rolled his eyes and punched Joseph. He fell back down to the bottom of the boat.  
  
"I don't know." Alex said to Elizabeth. "Well, actually, they are probably just in another lifeboat. Heaven only knows how many we'll need with these strapping and overly-large pirates on board."  
  
"Oh no..." Elizabeth half sighed, half choked.  
  
"Why? What is it?"  
  
"I completely forgot...General Norrington said that he would give Joseph and I one hour on Tortuga, and after that, he would set sail, with or without us. He left us. He's gone, I know that it's been more than an hour..."  
  
"Oh no..." Alex repeated what Elizabeth said. "That isn't very kind of him, you know."  
  
"I know, but he had something to attend to...it's too late now." Elizabeth got tears in her eyes. "We're stuck here, on some stupid lifeboat on the way to some stupid ship, with a bunch of stupid pirates." She practically yelled.  
  
"Amen to that." Alex said as the lifeboat sailed closer and closer to the 'Moonlight Revenge.'  
  
% & % & % & % & % & % & % & % & % & % & % & % & %  
  
Claire's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing that she saw was coal-black eyes staring down at her.  
  
She let out a small cry of surprise as she jumped up and out of Jesse's arms. "What's going on? Where am I?"  
  
"You are on your way to the 'Moonlight Revenge'," A certain blonde 17- year-old answered behind Claire.  
  
Claire turned around, and her eyes settled on Caden. "Oh no...not again...please...let this just be a dream..."  
  
Caden jumped up, causing the small lifeboat to rock a little. He brought a hand up to her cheek, cupping her face.  
  
He leaned in. "It's not a dream," He said. He kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
Jesse was looking at the whole scene with a scowl on his face. It wasn't fair that Caden got Claire. Not fair at all! But Jesse was too afraid of what Caden could do if Jesse protested.  
  
Claire shoved Caden away.  
  
"Stop...just stop doing that to me."  
  
Caden stepped closer to her again.  
  
"Why?" he asked, looking down on her, while running his hand through her hair once.  
  
She backed away and sat down at the only available seat, which was next to Jesse.  
  
"Because you're 17 and I'm only 13. It wouldn't work. And besides, it's disgusting." She said. Jesse wanted to nod, but didn't.  
  
The conversation ended with Caden rolling his eyes at Claire and gazing at the ever-closer 'Moonlight Revenge'.  
  
~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~ ^ ~  
  
Jack sat in yet another small lifeboat, singing the pirates' song. Will sat next to him, looking at the Captain of the 'Moonlight Revenge', who sat across from Will and Jack.  
  
"Why?" Will asked. "Jack, will you stop that horrible racket?"  
  
"Well, *excuse* me but your wife taught me that horrible racket. I'm only trying to make the best out of a bad situation."  
  
"It's not working!" Will roared. "Now Captain Barbossa, why are you kidnapping us? All of us?" he said, a little more calmly.  
  
"It's quite simple. And the answer hangs around your daughter's very neck."  
  
Jack's eyes grew exceptionally large at that last statement.  
  
"The medallion," He whispered.  
  
"What?" Will said.  
  
Jack turned to him, and explained everything he knew about the curse, Claire's medallion, and how to stop it. Captain Barbossa filled in on some parts.  
  
"Oh dear," was all Will said.  
  
# $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ # $ #  
  
All three lifeboats were now right next to the 'Moonlight Revenge'.  
  
Captain Barbossa stood up, gestured toward the ladder meant for them to climb to get to onto the ship, and said,  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
A/N: I'm so proud of myself! I got this up in less than a week! REVIEW, BUT NO FLAMES, PLEASE. 


	17. It's all the same to you, isn't it?

A/N: SORRY THAT IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I'VE UPDATED! BUT NOW I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not a finger!  
  
CHAPTER 17: "IT'S ALL THE SAME TO YOU, ISN'T IT?"  
  
Claire stepped up from the lifeboat and onto the ladder. She slipped once and Jesse put a steadying hand on her waist. She turned to him.  
  
"I'm fine, thank-you." She said crossly.  
  
He rolled his eyes and said "Fine," in a very offended tone, and let go of her waist.  
  
She continued to climb up the ladder, until she reached the top and fell into the ship. She looked up and saw Elizabeth and Will.  
  
"Mother! Daddy!" She called and quickly scrambled up and started to run towards them.  
  
One of the pirates stopped her by grabbing her arms.  
  
She turned around, kicked him the groin, and continued to run to her parents. Nothing could stop her now.  
  
Claire ran over to them and was embraced warmly. All the pirates aboard either grumbled or "awww"ed. Alex ran over to her, along with Jack, and hugged her tightly. First Jack hugged her; it happened quickly. Then Alex hugged her. They put their arms around each other and Claire put her head on Alex's chest.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Claire smiled, while the pirates, Jack and the Turners turned their attention elsewhere.  
  
"I'm absolutely overjoyed to see you." She said peacefully. "But, never again will I go into a shop with you. NEVER. Well, at least not in Tortuga."  
  
Alex laughed softly. They sat hugging each other for a few moments, until two people yanked them apart.  
  
"Too much love," Caden said.  
  
Caden had pulled Claire away and Jesse had pulled Alex away. Alex elbowed Jesse and got away, but Claire wasn't able to do the same.  
  
All attention on the boat turned to the squabble at hand.  
  
Alex reached out a hand. "Give her back," he said calmly.  
  
Caden tightened his grip on Claire; she groaned. "You know, I don't think I will."  
  
Will drew his sword. "Oh yes you will," He said angrily. Eight pirates all kicked him, and he fell down onto the ship's deck.  
  
Jesse backed into the crowd of pirates, preferring to watch Caden and Alex go at it from a safe distance.  
  
Alex drew his sword, and repeated, "Give her back."  
  
Caden pushed Claire away, where she was encircled in Jack's arms. Caden drew his own sword.  
  
"Ooh, Barbossa verses Sparrow. This is something I want to see." A pirate whispered.  
  
Alex's and Caden's swords met full on. Alex swerved to avoid a heavy blow from Caden. They moved with grace and agility, both being taught well from their fathers.  
  
Just when it seemed like Alex would win, Caden punched Alex in the nose and kicked him in the shins extremely hard. He then drew a gun.  
  
Alex fell down and looked up. "You cheated!" he shouted.  
  
"Pirate!" Caden replied, and kicked Alex in the stomach.  
  
Jack stormed over to Caden. "Now, I've been pretty calm about this whole harassing my son and kidnapping people thing, savvy?"  
  
Caden raised an eyebrow.  
  
"But, the moment that you hurt my son is the moment that I get into this." He tripped Caden and pointed a sword at his neck. Three pirates tried to restrain Jack, but it was no use; Jack was too angry to be defeated. Alex let out a whoop and stood up.  
  
"Just be glad my mother isn't here, or you'd never be able to see the light of day again. Although, that doesn't sound to bad..."  
  
Jack chuckled. "Yes, just be glad Anamaria isn't here..."  
  
A/N: Now, I though I should end it here, because it seemed like a good place to end it. Plus, if I kept writing, this chapter could go on forever. But then I thought, HEY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN TWO MONTHS! MY REVIEWERS NEED A LONG CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR IT! So, here goes.  
  
Claire ran over to Alex, and uttered "Are you alright?"  
  
He smiled and took her hand. "For now. I think my father's handling it quite well, don't you?"  
  
Jesse made his way through the throng of pirates till he was near the captain. He spoke to him quietly.  
  
"HEY! YOU, SPARROW!!! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY SON!!!" Captain Fredrick Barbossa yelled at Jack (Jack was practically strangling Caden).  
  
Will stepped up to Jack's defense. "He'll keep his hands off your son once your son keeps his hands off my daughter!"  
  
The captain rolled his eyes. "Gents, if you will."  
  
The pirates burst into action, two or three each taking one of the captives.  
  
Claire was ripped away from Alex. "ALEX!" She screamed.  
  
"Clarissa," Alex breathed.  
  
It took eleven pirates to hold Will, and sixteen to hold Jack. Both men began arguing with Captain Barbossa.  
  
"STOP!" Claire shouted. Everyone stopped to look at her. A solitary tear ran down her cheek. "Please, just stop fighting." She turned to the captain. "I'll give you the blood and the medallion. I'll give you whatever you want, but please, just let Mother, Father, Jack, and Alex go. Please."  
  
The captain turned to Jesse, who turned to Caden (Who had just gotten up and ran over to where Jesse and the captain were), who nodded a single nod.  
  
"What? NO!" Elizabeth screamed. She couldn't let her only child go; not again. Especially with _these_ pirates.  
  
"Yes mother. It's the only way you'll be okay."  
  
"No Clarissa, NO. I might never see you again." Elizabeth responded.  
  
Wow. She used Clarissa. This must be serious.  
  
"NO mother. I must."  
  
The captain nodded. "Well, in that case, for all our captives—with the exception of Miss Turner—it's time to WALK THE PLANK!!"  
  
A/N: LOVE YA! I'LL UPDATE SOON! REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


	18. Unexpected Things

A/N: Another chappie for ya! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Let's put it this way: The only things I _don't_ own are Jack, Will, Elizabeth, General Norrington, Anamaria, and Gibbs.  
  
Chapter 18: UNEXPECTED THINGS  
  
"Well, isn't this brilliant?" were the first four words spat out of Jack Sparrow's mouth since he was thrown overboard (apparently walking the plank wasn't humiliating enough). He was wading through knee-high deep water at the moment, but as he finished his statement (or sarcastic question, really) the water soon became shin-high, then ankle-high, and finally out of the water altogether and onto soft white sand that can only been found on Caribbean beaches.  
  
Will Turner sat in the same soft white sand, his chin resting on a raised knee. He was staring straight ahead, where a pirate ship was sailing away quickly.  
  
It wasn't that Will wasn't used to pirates. Or even to their ships. But when pirates and their ships take his only daughter away from him, he tended to notice.  
  
As he was now. All he could think of was Claire. Her large, liquid brown eyes, her soft curls so much like her mother's, her ringing laughter, her Jack Sparrowish way of getting into trouble (and getting herself out of it)...everything that a father remembers when he reflects upon his child.  
  
Will let out a deep and much-needed sigh, and stood up. He stretched his lean body and began pacing five feet of sand. His daughter was in danger, and he was going to get her out of it, no matter what it took. He tried to develop a plan in his mind, but nothing came. He would just have to try harder.  
  
Some one else was having similar thoughts to William Turner's. She was standing still, her arms folded across her chest, the wind blowing her blondish brown hair across her face.  
  
But she hardly noticed.  
  
Her mind was elsewhere. Her thoughts swam in possible plans to get her one child back. But it seemed as if her years of education and intelligence couldn't help her in this sticky situation. She couldn't bear to think anymore, and began to look around.  
  
Funny. As she looked around, she felt as if she had been here before...but that was impossible. She had never set foot upon a Caribbean island before...at least, she thought so...  
  
Elizabeth stood up straight in rigid shock. Will turned to her sharply to see if any to see if any no-good-dirty-rotten-air-breathing jelly fish had stung his wife.  
  
She muttered a single four-word sentence. It was so quiet that it almost died out in the wind. But Jack, Will, and the newly arrived Alex (who was from head to toe in clinging hermit crabs, the poor boy) heard it.  
  
"I've been here before."

Meanwhile, a young man of sixteen years (sixteen and 10 months to be precise) was staring out at sea. He ran a tanned hand through his raven- black hair, and sighed. As he looked out at the roaring blue ocean, a thought triggered in his mind:  
  
Why _couldn't_ he have Claire?  
  
As the young man named Jesse thought such things, the object that he was thinking of was struggling hard to get out of her tightly roped bond. She was almost finished wriggling her shoulders out of the rope when a 17-year- old stopped in front of her.  
  
Needless to say, she stopped what she was doing.  
  
The blonde looked down at her, and smiled while shaking his head. "Claire," he sighed, "what are we going to do with you?"  
  
Claire smiled a fake and innocent smile. "Let me go?"  
  
Caden stroked her stroked her cheek once, and then walked away into the captain's cabin. She was disgusted by it.  
  
Jesse turned his head from where he was standing, and then walked over to Claire. When no pirates were looking, Jesse pulled out a dagger and grinned.  
  
Claire couldn't help but gasp. What was he going to do?  
  
But luckily, all Jesse did was cut the rope that was cutting off Claire's circulation. She began massaging her wrists while letting out a small, quiet, and polite "Thank-you."  
  
Jesse only replied by taking one of her hands and guiding her to where he had stood only a few minutes before. No one noticed.  
  
Claire looked up at Jesse, and Jesse looked out at the ocean.  
  
"Why?" She asked. "Why are you helping me? Why aren't you with Caden, doing whatever it is you do?"  
  
Jesse sighed, and turned to her. "Look, Caden really isn't as bad as he seems." He muttered slowly and clearly so Claire could take in every word.  
  
She gave him a disgusted look, and arched an eyebrow. "Yes he is," She replied firmly, as if that settled the matter.  
  
Jesse leaned down until he was at Claire's level, his face just a few inches from hers.  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
"Yes-huh."  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
"Yes-huh."  
  
This went on for quite sometime, until Jesse couldn't take it anymore, and pressed his lips on Claire's.  
  
She looked shocked and dazed.  
  
Jesse smiled.  
  
"Nuh-uh."

A young boy of 14 years was prying hermit crabs off of him and flinging them into the ocean. He did this absent mindedly, as his attention was focused on his infamous father and a woman.  
  
His father, Jack Sparrow, was looking around, muttering under his breath.  
  
"Well, there's only one good thing about all this," he stated.  
  
Will Turner turned to him, momentarily stopping his pacing. "And that would be...?"  
  
"We have rum!" Jack said while flinging his arms up in celebration.  
  
Elizabeth let out a laugh. "No we don't, I burned it all, remember?"  
  
Jack glared at her. "Of course, how could I forget?" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
Alex, who was now hermit-crab-free, walked over to the three adults, "We have to get off of this island, and now. We have to save Claire!"  
  
The three nodded in agreement. But Will stopped.  
  
He cocked his head. "Did you hear that?" He asked. They all started running across the island, and reached the other side before you could say "Really Bad Eggs."  
  
There, they saw a ship coming closer and closer. When it reached shore, a man jumped off the ship and onto the beach. The man looked like a pirate, and seemed familiar somehow.  
  
Will turned to Jack in amazement. Jack gave a trademark grin, the looked at the man in front of him.  
  
The man turned to Jack and smiled. He then spoke.  
  
"Jack," he said. "You are so lucky we have the same mother."

A/N: I don't know if anyone watched the MTV movie awards, but Johnny Depp won the award of the best male performance in a movie for, of course, Pirates of the Caribbean. When he got the award, he was in France and said he couldn't thank the audience live because he was doing "SOME SPECIFIC WORK AND RESEARCH FOR PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN 2!" How cool is that???????? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
